marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillotine
|tags = Control: Counter Hero Metal Sword-Wielder Size: S |origin = Marvel: Contest of Champions |victory animation = Guillotine sticks her sword in the ground and looks away from the camera. |crystal = Malicious Crystal |abilities = Soul Harvest Bleed |signature ability = Ancestors’ Strength |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes|release date = October 22nd, 2015|tier6 = Yes}} Guillotine is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but has a penalty against Science Champions. Bio Born of a mixed French-Algerian heritage, the mysterious Guillotine is the latest in her bloodline to inherit "La Fleur du Mal", a mystical sword with dark supernatural powers. Across the centuries, many have wielded the enchanted blade - some for good, some for evil. For the will of the sword is strong, and its thirst for blood is limitless, and many have succumbed to its whispers in their minds. The current Guillotine uses the blade to punish the guility and keeps the sinister instincts of the sword in check... for now! Abilities Basic Abilities *'Passive:' For every 6% of maximum Health that Guillotine removes from her opponent during combat, she feeds her ancestral blade and gains 1 Soul. Souls expire every 10 seconds and grant Guillotine X Critical Damage per Soul. *'Passive:' A layer of Armor provides an additional X Armor Rating. *'Critical Hits:' Critical Hits lacerate opponents with a 50% chance, inflicting Bleed and dealing X damage over 4.5 seconds. Signature Ability *'Ancestors’ Strength' **'All Attacks:' The Souls of her ancestors empower Guillotine further, granting a 10% chance to steal X% Damage dealt as Health for every 4 Souls she possesses. Minimum X% Health steal regardless of current Soul count. Special Attacks *'Special 1:' La Force d'Ancêtres **Guided by the wisdom of those that came before, Guillotine strikes down her foe with a mighty cleaving blow. *'Special 2: Coup De Massue' **Thrusting her bestowed blade into the earth, Guillotine strikes her opponent, then delivers a heavy overhead slash. ***Guillotine’s ancestral sword consumes 2 Souls to place a Phantasm on the opponent, reversing all active Healing effects for 10 seconds. *'Special 3: Coup De Grâce' **Even a killing blow may be an act of mercy. ***La Fleur du Mal consumes all available Souls and deals 2% of the opponent’s Health in Direct Damage per Soul consumed. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Guillotine performs at her best when fighting foes that are stronger than herself. Her percentage based damage on her third Special Attack allows her to deal massive damage and put her at a good advantage. *Guillotine's Heal Reversal effect on her second Special Attack can have devastating results for enemies with reliable Regeneration effects. Timing her second Special Attack just as Ultron starts his Self-Repair can cut him down extremely quickly. *Guillotine has one of the longest reaches in the game, allowing her to strike foes before they can close the gap in a charge. Additionally, her Heavy Attack has the longest reach in the game, allowing her more opportunities to break blocking foes. Weaknesses *Guillotine relies on constant damage output to build up Souls. If she is facing off against an enemy that largely outclasses her, she cannot keep up the damage fast enough for her Souls to stick around and provide their bonus, thus weakening her combat advantage significantly. This also results in decreased Special 3 effectiveness due to its Soul-based percentage damage. Recommended Masteries *'Recovery:' With her Signature Ability unlocked, Guillotine has access to a Life Steal effect at all times. Increasing the amount of life stolen can be a huge boost to her defenses survivability in long Quests or Alliance Quests. *'Precision' and Cruelty: Guillotine relies on being aggressive and dealing consistent damage to feed her blade and gain extra souls. Increasing Critical Hit Rate and Critical Damage helps accomplish this. Additionally, because her Souls grant her increased Critical Hit Damage by themselves, increasing her Critical Hit Rate is extremely powerful. *'Glass Cannon:' By increasing her attack by as much as possible, Guillotine powers up most of her abilities from Soul Harvest to Life Steal. The reduced health from Glass Cannon can also be offset by consistent Life Steal. Trivia *”La Force d'Ancêtres” translates to “The Strength of Ancestors”, which may be where the name of her Signature Ability, Ancestors' Strength, comes from. *"Coup De Massue" translates to "Crushing Blow", while “Coup De Grâce” translates to “Knockout”. External links * * * Navigation Category:Original Champions Category:Mystic